


I did something bad (but it felt so good)

by byeolbit



Category: VIXX
Genre: Gen, Hakyeon is a sexy bad boy, Implied Chasang, M/M, Romance, Songfic, inspired by Taylor Swift song of the same name, past NBin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbit/pseuds/byeolbit
Summary: Hakyeon embraces his bad boy image. Bad things shouldn't feel so good but then again they were always meant to be tempting.





	I did something bad (but it felt so good)

**Author's Note:**

> [Spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/d85j7u05ru0qurbm8ledtk3dy/playlist/6DZndmI9fKS1l0ugMhKqCv?si=RgABsr5CRsqTTgHp25Xz5g)

_ I never trust a narcissist, but they love me_  
_ So I play 'em like a violin_  
_ And I make it look—oh—so easy_

To call Jaehwan the most self absorbed person on this planet is not an understatement.

Jaehwan is a musical actor unlike Hakyeon who acts specifically in dramas and movies. He is the golden songbird and a darling of the theatre loving masses. Jaehwan is incredibly talented and can switch between octaves faster than race cars switch between gears, his voice captivating everyone he meets.

To the casual passerby, Jaehwan is a bundle of cuteness. His eyes sparkle and his cheeks puff up like mochi and everyone from teen fans to old ahjummas coo over it.

But Hakyeon knows better. He looks beyond what everyone else sees and knows how Jaehwan smirks to himself after he modestly turns down praise. Or how he revels in being the center of everyone's attention despite the fake blushes he sports when people around him compliment his looks or style.

Occasionally Jaehwan throws the longing crowd a bone by performing a few bars of their favourite songs. Accompanied by his theatrical flair, he can bring light to any party he is in. He thrives under the spotlight and loves it shamelessly, only maintaining modesty as a facade to be in good graces of society.

To Hakyeon, Jaehwan is a challenge.

The society's most eligible bachelor has no dearth of suitors. Jaehwan acts coy and fends most of them off. It's never them, it's him. How would he ever protect them if he was to fall into a dating scandal? Oh he possibly couldn't.

Lee Jaehwan has spinning people around his fingers down to an art.

But Hakyeon is no stranger to scandals. If Jaehwan is the nation's sweetheart then Hakyeon is the nation's bad boy. Everyone loves to hate him but everyone wants to be him. Everyone wants to know what he is doing, what he is wearing and who he is dating.

Hakyeon is as fickle as they are. His favourites change with the seasons and he has no qualms with this lifestyle of fleeting passions. He loves strawberries, no he loves peaches. He wears Versace the most, no it's actually Burberry sorry. He's dating the actress from his last drama, no a girl group member. No the famous music show host.

The golden songbird is his latest fixation and Hakyeon thinks he would like to have a bite of that forbidden fruit.

It's an idle thought that is conceived between glasses of whiskey that keep him company. The night is growing old and people are starting to arrive at the party but he keeps to himself. It's all part of the plan. Hakyeon intends to have Jaehwan by the end of the night but acting desperate will not help.

He bides his time, playing the part of the affable gentleman perfectly. He entertains his growing company and his growing audience catches the attention of the man.

Lee Jaehwan's curiosity and need to socialize draws him over and Hakyeon chooses the moment to end his conversation. The crowd disperses and Hakyeon catches Jaehwan frowning before he composes his expression. He approaches Hakyeon who smoothly excuses himself to get another glass of whiskey.

He smirks to himself when Jaehwan follows a moment later.

"Three fingers and on the rocks" Hakyeon instructs the bartender. The contrast of the cold temperature of the whiskey to the smoky and burning aftertaste is one of Hakyeon's guilty pleasures.

"I'll have another flute of champagne" Jaehwan adds. The bartender nods and goes about making their orders.

"Enjoying the party?" Jaehwan asks.

"You know how actors are. We love it when we have an audience" Hakyeon replies airily.

"You had quite the audience I noticed" Jaehwan points out.

"Everybody loves little anecdotes about life on the set. Makes them feel like they know me intimately when I share little secrets like that" Hakyeon says leaning in to Jaehwan.

"But does anyone know Cha Hakyeon intimately?" Jaehwan asks. There is a little hint of jealousy in that whisper and Hakyeon takes the small victory.

"No. But it's not for lack of trying" Hakyeon admits. "Not everyone can get close to people easily."

Hakyeon is barely a few centimeters away from Jaehwan. He recognizes the expensive perfume and his eyes flit to the base of his neck. Jaehwan keeps his buttons undone whenever he can because he likes to show off his collarbones. Hakyeon doesn't blame him at all. If his clavicle was that well defined, he would never wear a shirt again.

Jaehwan raises an eyebrow at Hakyeon who smiles to himself knowingly, wondering what thought has crossed his mind.

"Interesting" Hakyeon notes. He takes his whiskey and almost escapes but Jaehwan catches up to him.

"What is so interesting?" he asks petulantly.

"Now now. I thought we established the fact that I don't give way big secrets like that" Hakyeon teases.

"Humor me" Jaehwan all but demands.

Hakyeon pretends to think about it before pulling out a visiting card from his suit jacket's pocket. He writes down his hotel's name and room number on the back before handing it to Jaehwan.

"Why don't you convince me more in private later?" Hakyeon asks playfully. This is the moment of truth. Hakyeon keeps an ear out for a reaction while pretending to be casual and nonchalant about the affair.

"What they say about you is true after all" Jaehwan laughs soundlessly.

"So you have heard of me" Hakyeon says in a smug tone. Hakyeon knows exactly what Jaehwan means. He is quite adept at using his bad reputation to his advantage in situations like these.

Jaehwan contemplates the card for a few moments before putting it in his jacket's pocket.

"I believe I ordered champagne" Jaehwan says.

He finger salutes Hakyeon before returning to the bar counter they left. Hakyeon watches him chat up the woman at the counter as he picks up his unattended drink.

When Jaehwan sneaks a glance at him, Hakyeon raises his glass to him and takes a deep swig of his whiskey. The way Jaehwan's eyes follow his movement despite his obvious attempts at subtlety indicates that Hakyeon is in for an interesting night.

-

  
_I never trust a playboy, but they love me_  
_ So I fly 'em all around the world_  
_ And I let them think they saved me_

No one knows what goes on in Jung Taekwoon's life or mind. The man is an enigma. Intensely private about his affairs, one doesn't have much to work with as fodder for rumours.

Who doesn't love a brooding man? Jung Taekwoon's mysterious aura and terse behavior keeps him a hot media topic with speculation abound.

It doesn't take long for Hakyeon to look through the facade.

Taekwoon is exactly how he expects rich heirs and heiresses to be. Spoilt, arrogant and never held accountable to his deeds. He has never done a day's hard work in his life. Why would he, when everything he wants comes to him on a silver platter?

Somewhere along the line, Taekwoon decides that he wants Hakyeon. Hakyeon isn't quite sure how that happens when they run in different social circles. But he finds himself being romanced with flowers, food and fancy wine.

"You have pretty eyes" Taekwoon tells him, whispering to him even though there is no one else in his dressing room. Taekwoon's father is producing the movie Hakyeon is in and Taekwoon visits the set quite often.

"Stared at them long enough, have you?" Hakyeon asks, flipping through the script.

"You don't have to stare. They form an impression immediately" Taekwoon replies.

Hakyeon grins at Taekwoon. The overt flirtation is highly amusing and flattering. Taekwoon's silver tongue just might do him in and he idly wonders if there are other things his tongue can do.

"We're ready for you Mr Cha" the spot boy calls. The interruption makes Hakyeon realize how close they have been sitting.

Taekwoon frowns and pulls away, clearly displeased. Hakyeon knows no one will say a word if he is late because of Taekwoon. They might even cancel the shoot, bending over to please the child of the man paying them. But where's the fun in the chase, if it isn't difficult?

"I'll see you around" Hakyeon says, leaving his dressing room with script in hand. Taekwoon hates to see him go but loves to watch him leave.

With every rich kid comes a PR team that micromanages their image. It's the reason Taekwoon gets away with half the shit he does. Rumours are easily swept under the rug when you have connections.

When Taekwoon decides to make Hakyeon his latest conquest, the team goes ballistic. No amount of bribes or bullying will stop any media person from capitalising on another scandal for Hakyeon and they know this. So Taekwoon gets strict instructions to stay away and threats to have his overbearing father involved if he doesn't follow them.

Taekwoon handles this with exactly how much grace as roguish playboys are expected to do. Not be seen in public with Hakyeon? That's fine. Taekwoon knows places, private and sequestered away from prying eyes.

They board his jet to a private island off the coast of Indonesia and disappear conveniently.

"Do you bring all the boys here?" Hakyeon asks, dropping his bag onto the couch. The luxury villa sprawls across the beach and offers a great view of the sea through the large French windows.

"Only the ones I like the most" Taekwoon tells him as he puts a hand on his waist.

"So I'm not the only? I'm offended Mr. Jung" Hakyeon teases, pushing Taekwoon's hand away and walking out onto the balcony.

The polished wooden floors feel pleasant under his feat. The sea waves are loud but not deafening. The white sand glares under the afternoon sunlight and Hakyeon closes his eyes. He breathes in deeply to take in the salty sea breeze.

He doesn't feel Taekwoon's presence till the other man puts his arms around Hakyeon's waist. Taekwoon pulls him slightly so that Hakyeon's back rests against his chest and he kisses the back of Hakyeon's neck.

"So impatient" Hakyeon declares. He doesn't pull away contrary to his words.

"I'm not used to waiting" Taekwoon admits.

"All good things come to those who wait" Hakyeon reminds him playfully.

"But I already have you here with me now" Taekwoon grumbles as he buries his face in his neck. "How much more do I have to wait?"

"However did you hold out so long?" Hakyeon laughs. He turns around and decides to put Taekwoon out of his misery with a quick kiss.

A few minutes later, they stumble into the neatly made bed and Hakyeon laments how both of them lack self control. They are only at the island for a few days but it quickly becomes apparent that if Taekwoon had his way then Hakyeon won't see any of it anytime soon.

Hakyeon lets himself get swept up in how grand the adventure is. They spend the night on the beach by a bonfire and under a starry sky. Mornings are hazy and lazy, with slow languid kisses. Afternoons are spent indoors watching bad movies that devolve into mini make out sessions with white noise in the background.

"Call your agent and tell him to cancel any shoots you have next week. Let's stay here longer" Taekwoon tells him.

"Wonshik will die of a stroke if I do that" Hakyeon laughs.

"I'm going to call Director Oh and tell him to postpone the dates then" Taekwoon says.

"We eventually have to return Woonie. It might as well be tomorrow" Hakyeon explains.

"I could stay here with you forever" Taekwoon tells him.

"That's an unrealistic expectation kitten" Hakyeon tells him.

"Don't you want to stay here with me?" Taekwoon asks

"No, I'm quite bored of you" Hakyeon teases.

Taekwoon huffs and turns to the other side. Hakyeon sighs and extends his arms. Taekwoon settles into being the little spoon despite being miffed.

"You know this can't last once we return to Seoul" Hakyeon says, drawing doodles onto Taekwoon's skin.

"I know but I don't have to be happy about it" Taekwoon complains.

"Darling, it's what all bad boys do. Use you and leave you" Hakyeon reminds him.

"We could settle down. Go public about our relationship. I'll gush about what a perfect husband you make. You don't have to be the bad boy they say you are" Taekwoon frowns.

"There's no smoke without fire" Hakyeon says simply.

"You know, we still have a few hours before we absolutely have to leave."

-

_They're burning all the witches, even if you aren't one_  
_ They got their pitchforks and proof, their receipts and reason_

Hakyeon contemplates how bad microwavable mac and cheese is for dinner. On one hand it is convenient, on the other it is a break out risk with all the synthetic cheese causing pimples.

Hakyeon puts it back with a pout. His face is more valuable.

"You know you've pouted at every item in the frozen food section" a very familiar voice tells him.

"Paparazzi normally have more subtlety stalking people" Hakyeon says without looking up. The frozen chicken breast calls to him. Maybe he can boil and shred it for a sandwich. There is enough bread at home.

"I'm not paparazzi and I'm not stalking you" Sanghyuk replies. "I'm actually a movie critic, you know."

Hakyeon hums in response. Of all the reporters he has dealt with in his years as a celebrity, Sanghyuk is the strangest. He is the only one with a moral code and not out to demonize him. He reviews movies and judges him solely on his acting merit. That courtesy is always in short supply.

"I haven't seen you around lately" Hakyeon recalls.

"Did you miss me?" Sanghyuk asks. He grins as he leans against the fruit display.

"Oh absolutely. What's a boring charity event without one of the country's best sitting at the same table as me and passionately arguing about the bad effects of stereotypes in modern media?' Hakyeon exclaims, placing a hand on Sanghyuk's chest for dramatic effect.

"I feel flattered, even though I know your praise is fake" Sanghyuk laughs.

"Haven't you heard? Everything about me is fake. My nose and jawline included" Hakyeon reminds him. Sanghyuk laces his hand with the one Hakyeon has on his chest.

"I'll judge you for myself, thank you" Sanghyuk says firmly.

Hakyeon recognizes the telltale signs of flirtation. It's a line that Sanghyuk has stepped over but Hakyeon hesitates to toe.

"Don't you have more celebrity gossip to write?" Hakyeon pulls away and Sanghyuk takes the hint.

"I already have your next scandal edited and ready to go" Sanghyuk lies sardonically.

"Is it a girl group member this time? I hope it isn't Yerim again. The poor kid almost cried after her first dating rumor exploded online" Hakyeon tells him.

"Oh no. It's some new actress this time. Her agency was looking for ways of instant fame" Sanghyuk tells him.

"What better than the bad boy of the century?" Hakyeon taunts.

Sanghyuk almost says something in response but movement further down the aisle silences them. Sanghyuk pays them no attention to the man who have walked in. When he turns back to Hakyeon he finds Hakyeon watching them with a poker face.

It's a face that Hakyeon can never forget. No one can really forget Lee Hongbin's gorgeous face. But a reunion with an ex is the last thing he expects at 1am in a twenty four hour supermarket. He doesn't move, eyes fixed on Hongbin's movements.

"Maybe you should bill that chicken before it thaws out in this very aisle" Sanghyuk says putting a hand on Hakyeon's shoulder.

Hakyeon glared at Sanghyuk when his loud voice causes Hongbin to look their way. Sanghyuk smiles and kisses Hakyeon's hand that he has been holding on to. Hakyeon uses the very hand to whack him on his chest and move away.

He turns to Hongbin who only rolls his eyes and leaves quietly. Some things have not changed over the past decade. Hongbin still assumes the worst and Hakyeon hates that he isn't able to convince him otherwise. Even if it isn't his business anymore.

"Is that your deal then?" Sanghyuk asks, pulling Hakyeon's attention back to him.

"What?" Hakyeon asks, missing everything Sanghyuk said.

"Was he the one who got away? And then you never let yourself get attached to anyone because they weren't him?" Sanghyuk asks.

"That's a very romantic explanation but you think too highly of me" Hakyeon replies.

"But he was important to you once upon a time."

"It isn't any of your business, you know" Hakyeon snaps. Sanghyuk only gives him a pitiful knowing look.

"Indulge me" Sanghyuk cajoles him.

"Lee Hongbin… was my boyfriend when I was a trainee. My first boyfriend too. We went our separate ways once I started acting professionally" Hakyeon confides in him.

"Did you ever think about getting back with him?"

"Hongbin was a simple man. He couldn't live with all the lies, scandals and secrecy. Our fights got ugly."

"I'm guessing the news articles didn't help."

"Hongbin always thought there could be no smoke without fire. He never believed that I hadn't cheated."

"Which scandal finally did it in?"

"You are awfully curious about relationships that aren't your own."

"I'm only gathering scandalous stories to make my future memoir interesting. A never seen before look into the ugly underbelly of glamour" Sanghyuk explains with large hand gestures for dramatic effect. "Your secrets would put me on the bestseller list in no time."

"I should have known you were just using me for fame" Hakyeon sighs theatrically.

"Also for ramen" Sanghyuk says slipping in the packet he has been holding onto in to Hakyeon's basket.

"Pay for your own ramen" Hakyeon grumbles.

"Add eggs and I will cook the best ramen you have ever eaten" Sanghyuk boasts.

"I have eggs at home" Hakyeon says rolling his eyes and walking down the aisle to the billing counter. Sanghyuk raises an eye at the invitation implied. It's the first time Hakyeon has given in and he intends to make best use of the inch relented.

"You know, Lies, Scandals and Secrecy would be a great title for your memoir" Sanghyuk points out, following Hakyeon.

"That's just a bunch of lawsuits for character defamation waiting to happen" Hakyeon laughs.

Hongbin is nowhere to be seen but Sanghyuk launches into a comparison of different brands of mint on display and Hakyeon finds himself intensely arguing with the younger man instead of caring.

-

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starryfics1?s=09) | [Tumblr](https://vixxscifiwritings.tumblr.com) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/poojamk15)
> 
> Title inspired by Taylor Swift's song - [I Did Something Bad](https://open.spotify.com/track/3TcMyNevhQZ35yaA8jHSBq?si=fwGTdVSnRKm348hwa8K5iA)


End file.
